Everything To Save Someone
by JaviiKaulitz
Summary: No daño la imagen de nadie, que conste
1. Chapter 1

_- Sabes… Hace seis noches tuve una pesadilla _- dijo la chica recostándose en el copiloto

_- ¿A si?_ - contestó Joe desde el volante

_- Si… _- alargó la afirmación - _Es raro… _- volteó la mirada hacia la ventanilla

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_ - preguntó a Demi

_- Bueno… Nada, nada _- atinó a negar

_- Vamos… Sabes que puedes decírmelo_ - la animó - _A mi no me puedes ocultar nada _- le dedicó una sonrisa

_- Si sé_ - le vio - _No recuerdo casi todas las escenas que se recreaban _- comenzó a relatar - _Pero aquella alucinación parecía tan real _- su cara se tornó en un gesto preocupado - _Solo recuerdo de que me encontraba con mis brazos alzados y atados a una soga estando casi suspendida del suelo _- finalizó

_- Ok..._ - asintió lentamente dirigiendo su vista al camino

_- ¿No me crees? _- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

_- No… no es…_ - fue interrumpido

_- ¿Me crees paranoica?_

_- ¡No! Solo que es raro que hayas soñado algo semejante _- concluyó

_- Ah… Bueno _- dijo - _En todo caso nunca había imaginado algo así_

_- Mejor deja de pensar en eso _- el semáforo indico rojo y tomó la mano de su pareja

_- ¿Y si es indicio de que algo malo sucederá?_ - apretujó la mano - _Con solo pensarlo me da escalofríos_

_- Ya… No te vuelvas loca_

_- ¿¡Ves!_ - exclamó -_ Piensas que estoy volviéndome loca_ - hizo pucheros soltando el agarre y cruzándose de brazos

_- Pero si sigues así _- le robó un beso antes de arrancar el auto

_- Tienes razón_ - respondió - _Mejor me concentré en ensayar para mi Tour por Sudamérica_

_- Es cierto… Te extrañaré_

_- Yo igual_ - sonrió

_- Te quiero _- acarició su cabellera - _Llegamos… vayamos ad_entro - la residencia era la casa del chico, la cual se compró recientemente en Los Ángeles, California

_- Yo también te quiero_ - rodeó sus brazos en el cuello plantándole un beso

_- Entremos _- Joe giró la perilla - _Está haciendo frío_

_- Verdad… La noche es un poco extraña_

Al fin ingresaron, volvieron a unir fundiéndose en su mutuo calor. Las ventanas proyectaban la luz de la luna dejándose ver una repentina sombra.

_- ¿Qué fue eso? _- aquello provocó ruido

-_ ¿Qué cosa? -_ a Joe le desconcertó una iluminación que se dio en un rincón

_- Joe…_ - Demi se aferró más a su brazo

_- Tranquila_ - entrelazaron sus manos _– No pasará… _- un fuerte olor impregnó en su nariz haciéndolo desmayar al instante

_- ¿Qué?... Aaah!_ - taparon su cavidad nasal con un genero inhalando la potente esencia perdiendo el conocimiento

_- Duérmete… - _como susurro, fue lo último que sus oídos lograron captar

* * *

_- Demi… -_ su cabeza pesaba demasiado - _Ouch! ¿Qué diablos…? _- intentó levantar su mano para sobarse las sienes - _Oh no ¡No! _- trató de zafarse de la cadena que amarraban sus articulaciones dadas a un poste - _¡Dios mío!_

_- ¡Hey! Cálmate_ - dijo una voz femenina - _Te harás daño _- se dejó ver por la poca luz del recinto observando a su otra víctima

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_- Eso no es necesario _- en su rostro se mostró la sonrisa más cínica de la que puede haber visto - _¡Camila! Ve a despertarla_

_- Ok… - _apareció otra chica dirigiéndose a Demi

_- ¿¡Qué- qué le hará! - _se preocupó Joe

_- No te lo voy a volver a repetir-_ Patricia apretujó su pescuezo_ - Relájate ¿Ya? -_ le lanzó una mirada asesina con la cual se estremeció y asintió nervioso

_- Vamos… Despierta - _Camila apretaba su muñeca hasta su antebrazo _- ¡Vuelve ahora! - _le proporcionó una fuerte sacudida

_- ¡Ay! Hazlo como yo - _de la nada salió otra y le dio una enorme bofetada

_- ¡Oye! -_ exclamó intentando soltarse

_- ¡Basta! - _Lorena se asomó y le colocó un pañuelo en la boca hasta morderlo _- ¿¡Acaso no puedes seguir simples ordenes! - _Joe estaba al borde de la rabia y dolor

_- Dios… -_ Daniela no había logrado animarla completamente, espontáneamente tomó un látigo - _Con esto sí -_ aunque estuviera de frente el golpe dio a su espalda

_- Aaaah! -_ la víctima salió de su estado casi inconsciente y gritó

_-…- _Joe negó de manera alterada

_- Por fin -_

_- ¿Don- donde… Estoy? -_ se encontraba en puntillas de la superficie, su cabello ocultaba su rostro y los brazos en ascenso atados a una cadena desde sus muñecas _- No… No lo creo -_ dejo ver su rostro observando su alrededor _- Debo estar soñando… Si, soñando_ - mostró una extraña sonrisa -_ ¿Joe?_

-…-

_- Todo es mentira -_ su corazón se encogió al ver la cara de sufrimiento de él

_- ¿Esto te parece falso? -_ dio otro latigazo a sus piernas

_- ¡Nooooo! - _las extremidades flamearon - _Por favor… -_ comenzó a sollozar

_- Tan falso como tu relación con Joe… -_ dijo Daniela

_- ¿Qué? –_ Demi la vio sorprendida tratando de evitar lágrimas

_-… 'Sería como salir con mi hermano'- _Camila recitó la misma frase que dio ella en unas de sus entrevistas

_-… '¡Qué asco!'_ – continuó Patricia

_- … 'Nunca saldría con un Jonas' –_ finalizó Lorena

_- ¿Y ahora?_ - se acercó peligrosamente a ella alzando su brazo a su derecha donde Patricia puso un frasco en su mano - _¿Me vas a decir que 'No pasó nada'?_

_- No… -_ quería responder pero un potente dolor quemaba su cuello y pecho - _Aaaah! -_ Daniela la humedeció con ácido sulfúrico

_- Hmmmmm!_ - Joe convulsionaba en su lugar derramando lagrimas

_- ¿Duele? _- irónicamente preguntó Lorena acortando su distancia con la de Demi - _Responde… - _Daniela le dio el lugar y fue hacia Joe

_- Si… Si _- lloriqueaba sintiendo como la sustancia adentraba por su piel

_- ¿Y crees que no sentimos dolor cuando te vimos con él? -_ Camila apuntó hacia el chico

_- Si…_

_- ¿Sabes que vas a pagar por aquello? -_ Demi abrió los ojos de lo más que pudo aun sin tener claro a lo que se refería

_- Tu tuviste diversión mientras nosotras sufríamos… -_ Lorena alcanzó su oído -_ Ahora… Será viceversa -_ a todas se les formaron una maléfica sonrisa

_- … Y tendremos un especial espectador para el show -_ Patricia quitó el género a Joe y éste emitió un inaudible 'No' - _Nada menos que tu ex pareja_

_- ¿Ex? -_ la chica quedó perpleja ante eso y nuevamente gritó al sentir el ácido en sus débiles piernas

_- Exactamente - _siguió Camila

_- Así que despídete de tu 'enamorado' - _Patricia hizo comillas, tomó el rostro de Joe y le plantó un profundo beso

_- ¿Qué haces? -_ la victima rompió a llorar _- ¿¡Qué quieren de mi!_

_- Eliminarte - _Daniela soltó una risita

_- ¿¡Cómo! -_ Joe se volteó hacia ella - _¿¡Estás loca!_

_- No…_

_- ¿¡Cómo que no!_ - escupió en su cara

_- ¡A ver! -_ lo empujó hasta dar con el poste - _Nosotras solo le hacemos un favor al mundo -_ rozó su mano por el muslo y sonrió

_- Aaaah! _- Camila apretaba su cuello dejando que el dolor la penetrara más - _¡Si piensan en matarme… Háganlo ahora!_

_- ¡Demi… No! - _no podía imaginarse a su amada sin vida _- No… No digas eso… Por favor _- suplicó

_- ¡Espera! No tan rápido _- intervino Camila -_ Aún falta_

-_ ¿¡Qué! No…_

_- ¡Esto no lo planeaste tu! - _Lorena le dio otra bofetada cortando su labio _- Y tu… -_ apuntó al chico _- Disfruta -_ frunció el ceño y se largó de allí

_- ¿Qué sigue? _- Patricia preguntó a Daniela, quien se lamía los labios _- ¿Las tienes?_

_- Por supuesto… -_ avanzó hacia Demi. Joe pegó un grito lastimero - _¡Tu boca nunca me gustó! -_ enterró unas tijeras en su cavidad bucal colándose más allá de su úvula

-…- echó su cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás gimiendo de dolor - _Hmmm! _- las chicas admiraban como un rojo escarlata recorría su cuello hasta gotear en la superficie

_- ¡Qué estúpidas son! -_ exclamó Joe sollozando

_- Pero estamos conscientes de lo que hacemos - _contestó Camila sin mirarlo - _La haré cenizas -_ se acercó y con un encendedor prendió fuego en su cabello

-…- Demi se alborotaba con la llama que tenía en su cabeza provocándole severas quemaduras en su rostro

_- Mira Joe… como arde tu novia _- Lorena le señaló y éste no quiso observar - _Bueno… Tú te lo pierdes -_ el chico intentaba evitar escuchar los gemidos dolorosos de Demi

_- Llegó la hora del gran final - _detrás de Joe se sintió un rugido

_- ¿Y ahora qué? - _sin ánimos giró su cabeza y quedó sorprendido con lo que vio_ - ¿¡Qué diablos tienen en sus mentes! _- se largó a llorar cuando vio a la moribunda

_- Asegúrate de memorizar esto para que no la olvides_

_- Buena suerte en el otro lado… Demi -_ Patricia elevó la motosierra hasta rajar sus brazos cayendo ruidosamente al suelo

_- ¡Váyanse al carajo! -_ exclamó Joe al ver la horrorosa escena y dejó caer su cabeza

_- Da igual… -_ repitió lo mismo con sus piernas y cráneo

_- ¡Woow! Totalmente masacrada _- dijo Lorena

_- Joe… - _Daniela levantó su rostro

_- ¿Qué? -_ apenas se escuchó

_- Aún no estamos satisfechas _– la chica lamió su mejilla y depositó un beso. A Joe no le queda otra alternativa que obedecer sus juegos.

* * *

**Notas: **Mi intención no es herir a nadie, ni siquiera la imagen pública que tiene esta ex-pareja, ¡Es sólo diversión! :) La escribí porque varias de mis conocidas odian a ella y les hice 'cumplir su sueño' (¿?) xDDDDDDDDD ¡No quiero criticas, ni reviews! Quienquiera lo lea y se aguarda sus comentarios... Insisto... Amo a Jemi... Aunque ahora no están juntos u.u' ¡Lo hice porque amo escribir fics! ¿¡Ok! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_- No sé que querrán esas chicas ahora… -_ apenas se despertaba_ – Dios… ¡Pero miren! Observen como me encuentro –_ por obviedad es ironía, no había nadie presente

_-...-_

_- Uf! ¿Qué es ese horroroso olor? _– hizo mueca de asco

-…-

_- Oh… Eso ni quiero creerlo –_

-…-

_- Esto tiene que ser una broma ¡Una maldita broma! – _Joe se agitaba de su lugar mientras veía una enorme llama que flameaba a pocos metros _- ¡Diablos!_

_- ¿Qué tal tu siesta? –_ preguntó Patricia quien se encontraba frente al fuego

_- ¿Sabías que eres una demente? –_ respondió evitando lagrimear

_- Bueno… No, no lo sabía –_ le sonrió –_ Gracias por el cumplido_

_-…-_ gruño y volteo su cabeza para no seguir viendo la escena_ – Esto es horrible… - _no se contuvo y lloró en silencio

_- Tranquilo… Ya saldrás de aquí – _dijo la chica, lo que oyó lo hizo darse vuelta _– Y no me preguntes cuando… _- finalizó lanzando la última extremidad de la víctima al incendio

_- ¿Enserio?... –_ fue interrumpido

_- Mientras sigas nuestra corriente te otorgaremos la libertad –_ se relamió los labios –_ Tuvimos que cambiar los planes…_

_- ¿Por qué? –_ quedó pensativo _- ¿Acaso se les interpuso un problema… ¡Espera! –_ creyó tener la respuesta y para asegurarse lo dijo -_ ¿Demi?_

_- Exactamente… -_ sonrió satisfactoriamente _– Me encantas que sean tan inteligente_

_- Pero… No… ¿¡Porqué tomaron a ella y la mataron si yo era su objetivo! ¿¡Ah! – _Joe comenzó a alterarse estando amarrado en sus 4 zonas inferiores, cada una atada a cada esquina del cuadrado tablero, parecido a una mesa _- ¿¡Porqué!_

_- ¡Porque era un estorbo! – _exclamó acercándose peligrosamente al chico – _Además, ¡Por supuesto que se le ocurriría la brillante idea de llamar a la policía cuando te hayas desaparecido por muchas horas!_

_- Emm… -_ no supo que decir

_- Estamos mejor solos ¿Cierto? –_ lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, siguiendo hasta depositar un beso en su boca _– Sé que disfrutaras de esto…_

_- ¿Esto? –_ mostró una sonrisa extraña _– Ya lo veremos… - _dijo en tono sarcástico

_- Créeme… _- se bajó de la mesa y desapareció

_- Ah claro… Déjame aquí –_ suspiró y volvió a recostar su cabeza _– '¿Qué habrá querido decir que lo disfrutaré, eh?' –_ pensó – _Para su información, estas cuerdas están deteniendo mi circulación _– contestó al vacío

-…-

- No sé como enfrentaré a la prensa diciendo que Demi… ya no está – se estremeció -_ ¡Por dios! ¡Y a su familia! –_ abrió los ojos –_ Wow… Tendrán que darla por desaparecida ya que no queda rastro de ella –_ hizo negación con la cabeza –_ Todo es un circo…_

_- Demi solo te usó para el marketing –_ dijo Daniela

_- ¿Ah? –_ alzó la cabeza para ver _– No te creo_

_- Debes hacerlo… -_ se sentó sobre la madera hasta verle

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Si quieres, considérame como una psicópata, pero… - _apoyó sus manos a los lados de Joe y lo miró directamente a los ojos _– He seguido todos sus pasos, _incluyendo los tuyos

_- Ok… -_ la observó dudoso -_ ¿Y qué viste?_

_- La vi conversando con un representante de ZackTaylor _– el chico quedó sorprendido -_ ¿No es raro que Demi siempre te haya dicho que tiene que encontrarse con la misma persona por el mismo 'trabajo'? _– Daniela sonrió

_- Oh no…_

_- Oh si…_

_- ¡Carajo! _– se dejó caer de nuevo _– Y yo creí cada una de sus palabras…_

_- Al final no somos las malas de esta historia_

_- ¡Dios! –_ exclamó – _Soy un idiota –_ la pena que tenía por la muerte de Demi se convirtió en decepción y odio – _Con razón era terca cuando estaba solo conmigo… Pero me convencí que era un loca idea mía –_ sus manos se formaron en puños

_- ¿Al final que crees que se haya arrepentido? – _preguntó Daniela

_- Creo que el miedo la trastornó y me hizo pensar que me quería_

_- O solo tal vez quería que salvaras su pellejo –_ la chica se subió a su regazo con las piernas a cada lado y se sentó sobre su abdomen

_- ¿Qué haces? – _Joe levantó su cabeza con el ceño fruncido

_- Algo que soñaba con hacer... – _acercó su boca a la suya besándolo frenéticamente –_ Y no aguanto con hacerla realidad ahora _– adentró sus manos por la remera y la alzó hasta dejar expuesto su abdomen _– Me gusta lo que veo… -_ recorrió a besos todas las zonas visibles

_-…- _Se estremeció ante el húmedo contacto _– Si… - _gimió

_- Olvídala… -_ decía mientras se restregaba su cuerpo con su zona intima_ – y disfruta de este momento_

_- Suéltame – _Joe, ante sus palabras, dejaba escapar jadeos _– Por favor… Suel - Suéltame_

_- ¿Porqué lo haría? –_ intensó el movimiento echando hacia atrás la cabeza -_ ¿Cómo sabré que nada malo harás?_

_- Lo que me provocas… -_ la observó lujuriosamente y con la respiración agitada _– me incentiva a participar de esto –_ le sonrió de manera pícara

_-… -_ nuevamente lo besó y deshizo el nudo que tenía en sus manos para rápidamente quitar su remera

_- ¿Lo ves? – _La tomó de la cintura para subirla un poco más sobre su regazo _– Nada malo pasó… -_ se deshizo de la remera de la chica seguida por su ropa interior

_-…- _jadeaba e incluso gritaba ante el contacto de los labios de Joe sobre su busto

_- Déjame esto a mí –_ lo empujó para que se recostara una vez más y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón

_- Si es lo que quieres… – _sonrío _– Bueno… ¡Ah! –_ exclamó al sentir como su mano masajeaba su miembro por encima de la prenda interior

_- Ansío quitarte todo –_ Joe entendió perfectamente a lo único que se refería y Daniela procedió a desamarrarlo de los tobillos

_-…- _el chico jadeaba cuando ella nuevamente restregaba su feminidad sobre su virilidad a tal punto de endurecerlo

_-… - _entreabría sus labios y su piel comenzó a brillar del sudor a causa de la excitación que esto le provocaba _– No… ¡No aguanto más!_

_- Sólo hazlo _– arqueó su espalda por los espasmos que sentía _- ¡Al diablo con el anillo! –_ procuró no quitárselo para que no haya preguntas sobre eso - _¡Y con la castidad! _– deshizo de la última prenda de la chica y de la suya

_-…- _Daniela no pudo evitar gritar al sentir como éste se introducía a su cuerpo

_- Si… - _la tomó de la cadera y la ayudó con un movimiento de ascendencia y descendencia.

_- No… No quiero que… Te sientas culpable por… Por hacer esto… -_ entrecortada por gemidos y gritos, continuó _– No será… Mi culpa –_ apoyó sus manos sobre el abdomen de él y siguió así hasta que la culminación placentera de ambos era demasiado

_- Lo hacemos por propia voluntad –_ antes de que llegaran al clímax detuvo el momento y la posicionó debajo de su cuerpo y nuevamente introdujo su miembro _– Quiero ver cómo acabas –_ Daniela sonrió ante el cometario y apresuró a rodearlo con sus piernas

_- ¡Sigue! –_ acercó su boca a la de él hasta jugar con la suya lascivamente

_- Creo que… ¡Ah! _

_- ¡No aguantaré más!_

_- ¡Creo que llego! - _ya había acabado, para luego la siguió ella mordiéndole su labio inferior ocasionándole un leve herida_ – Eres exquisita…_

_- Aguárdate ese comentario para un próximo encuentro –_ se levantó del lugar y se apresuró en vestirse

_- Pero, ¿Qué haces? –_ Joe no entendía la extraña actitud de Daniela, pero una luz lo desconcertó _- ¿Qué…?_

_- Diles sólo que desapareció, que arrancó por lo cobarde que es –_ se acercó y lo besó fugazmente –_ Joe… tu imagen queda a salvo, después me agradecerás por hacerla sacar antes de las malas intenciones de Demi_

_- Eh… -_ Joe volteó su mirada a la compuerta que estaba siendo golpeada _– Oye… ¿Daniela? – _ésta desapareció completamente _- ¿Dónde…?_

_- ¡Joe! _– exclamó su madre quien corría a su lugar _- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te hicieron?... –_ su progenitora acariciaba su cara desesperada

_- Hey... Tranquila –_ quitó sus manos_ – Estoy bien _– le sonrió

-_ ¿Y Demi? – _le vio confusa

_- Terminó conmigo…_

_- ¿¡Qué! _

_- Eso… Le dije que nunca más saldré con ella en público porque supe que quería arruinar mi presencia en el espectador y darle fama a la suya_

_- ¿En…Enserio? ¿Y dónde está? –_ la mujer no asimilaba la idea

-…- Joe dirigió nevosamente su mirada hacia las cenizas del incendio y se alivió al ver que estaba completamente limpio _-… Se escapó –_ dijo de improviso

_- La buscaremos ¿Ok? –_ le dijo ella

_- Hm… -_ encaminó hacia la salida _– Total… Ya ni me interesa -_ susurró sonriente y abrazó a sus hermanos quienes felices lo habían encontrado

Tiempo después… Joe se sorprendió atreves de las noticias que el cuerpo de Demi aún no era 'hallado' sea estando muerta o viva, y eso que pasaron varia semanas, _– 'Qué inteligente eres….' –_ susurró al aire. Al principio se sentía mal al saber cómo los fans de ella lloraban su perdida, no sabía cómo manejar esa situación con los medios. Todo quedó en manos de la policía.

2 meses después de la investigación, se encontró información confidencial sobre que ya fallecida persona realizó fraude y estafas de millones de dólares a todos quienes la contrataron

_- ¿Cuál quieres que sea mi agradecimiento? –_ Joe se puso encima de Daniela sobre el sillón

_- Ya lo sabes…-_ lo atrajo con fuerza hasta plantarle un beso. Al parecer se tiene que tomar decisiones drásticas para salvar a alguien quién será dañado física o sicológicamente… Incluso, a alguien que en poco tiempo te querrá…

* * *

**Notas: Fin. **x) ¡2ª parte prometida! Lo siento por no subirlo a Facebook porque capaz me borre la cuenta por el 'contenido' aunque no es nada xDD y además no quiero otro comentario más que el tuyo :D ¡Te quiero Neko... Te extraño u.u'! (L) (La opinión la quiero en el link que colocaré)

Insisto... Es sólo diversión, no quiero dejar a nadie mal, sea como sea. :D


	3. Chapter 3

_- ¿Estás segura que no encontrarán absolutamente nada? _– preguntó Joe a la chica quien se apoyaba sobre su desnudo pecho

_- No te preocupes…_ - besó su cuello – _han pasado más de 3 meses y nada –_ sonrió

_- Ok, ok… -_ se puso sobre ella, ambos estando desnudos sobre la cama –_ Quiero fundirme en ti…_

_- Soy libre acceso… -_ sonrío y separó un poco más sus piernas

_-…- _se acomodó y comenzó por devorar su delicada piel

_-…- _suena el timbre

_- ¡Oh dios! –_ Daniela sobresaltó cubriéndose con la sabana

_- Hey… Quédate aquí, iré a ver quién es –_ Joe se levantó y rodeó su cadera con una toalla _- ¿A quién se le ocurre visitarme a una inoportuna hora? –_ se dijo mientras descendía las escaleras _- ¿Nick?_

_- Hola –_ ingresó sin su permiso y algo agitado

_- Hola ¿Qué pasa? – _le preguntó palmeando su hombro

_- ¿Y tu porque estás así? –_ intervino sin responder a su pregunta

_- ¿Cómo…? –_ frunció el ceño -_ ¡Ah! ¡Así! Es que… Es que iba a ducharme –_ contestó

_- Hm… Ok –_ asintió lentamente mirando a un punto fijo

_- Hey… Nick ¡Nick! –_ vociferó

_- ¿Qué? –_ lo observó

_- ¿A qué se debe tu venida? –_ volvió a preguntar

_- La madre de Demi no para de llamarnos, de llegar a la casa preguntándonos si hemos conseguido algún rastro de su hija… - _Nick explicaba con gestos manuales – _E incluso, la policía ha intervenido ante la actitud extraña de ella_

_- Al parecer la paranoia es reino de su conciencia –_ se burló Joe

_- Ojalá pudiera reírme de ello… Pero la cuestión ya ha sobrepasado nuestros límites_

_- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Seguir llamándola? – _cosa que nunca hizo _– ¿Ubicarla con GPS? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no se ha encontrado nada de ella_

_- ¡Dios! Joe… No tengo la culpa de esto…_

_- ¡Yo tampoco, Nick! _– exclamó Joe cabreado - _¡No podía detener su huida! _– en esto hay verdad - _¡Estuve preso, por decirlo así! ¿¡Crees que tengo cara de mula para llevar la culpa! ¿¡Ah!_

_- ¡Cálmate! –_ Nick detuvo el arranque apoyado sus manos sobre los hombros – _Creo que la conversa se está descarrillando_

_- ¿En serio? –_ preguntó con sarcasmo

_- Joe –_ suspiró con mala gana _– Lo único que quiero pedirte es que te cuides, en cualquier momento se puede encontrar evidencias y a esto, te pondrían como sospechoso, incluso a cualquiera de nosotros _– lo vio con atención – _Joe… Insisto, si eres cómplice de esta desaparición, te costará caro, incluso a la persona con quién estés involucrada _– el chico sintió escalofrío – _Así que…_

_- ¿Por qué piensas que soy parte de ello? – _preguntó con una sonrisa forzada para ocultar su nerviosismo

_- Lo eres… - _creyó que era su fin _– sólo porque estabas con ella… lo otro es sólo un ejemplo, a menos que sea verdad _– Nick lo observo con una sonrisa graciosa, así como 'te tengo a la mira'

_- No… No –_ siguió la corriente, carcajeándose con él _– Ya hermano, gracias por esto_

_- Por nada… No quiero que salgas lastimado de esto – _Joe pensaba en denunciar a las chicas… Pero no, ellas son capaces de eliminarlo de un segundo a otro, eso piensa –_ Ya… Te dejaré nos vemos –_ se despidió e ingreso a su auto

_- ¡Adiós! –_ cerró la puerta sin antes de despedirse con el típico gesto – _Tiene razón… -_ decía cuando subía y se introducía a su habitación –_ Demi se lo merecía… Pero esto llegó muy lejos…_

_- ¿Qué decías? –_ Daniela estaba recostada en la bañera

_- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – _Joe se percató de su presencia –_ Nada, nada…_

_- Vamos Joe… -_ lo invitó a estar junto a ella _– Esto te relajará_

_- Eso es lo que necesitaba –_ la chica se encontraba recostada en la bañera y él sobre ella, de espaldas_ –... Un buen masaje_

_- Hmm… Dale, cuéntame lo que te tiene tenso –_ mordisqueó su lóbulo

_- Era Nick… - _dijo acariciando las piernas de Daniela que estaban a sus lados –_ Cree que la situación se está saliendo de las manos_

_- ¿Y qué piensas sobre aquello? –_ echó su cabeza hacia atrás para besar febrilmente su cuello y recorrer sus manos por los pectorales

_- En entregarlas… – _Joe no pensó lo que dijo y comenzó a faltarle el aire

_- ¿¡Eso! –_ la chica aprisionó su pescuezo y mirándolo con furia _- ¿¡Nos das las gracias y después quieres dejarnos como perros detrás de rejas!_

_- No… No, no… - _no podía hablar a causa de la presión –_ No pienso hacerles… ¡Ah! ¡Hacerles eso!_

_- ¿Y entonces? –_ Daniela soltó el agarre y, éste empezó a toser -_ ¿Por qué dijiste esto? – _lo volteó hasta tenerlo de frente

_- No lo sé – _la chica frunció el ceño _– No quiero que pienses en eso, no sería capaz _– se acercó a besarla – _Con todo este tiempo, aprendí a quererte y sé que no eres como aquella _– refiriéndose a Demi –_ No dejaré que nada malo te pase _– separó sus piernas y, sin previo aviso, enterró su miembro al cuerpo de ella

_- Joe… _- gimió – _Te quiero demasiado como para matar a alguien_

_- No es necesario que lo hagas de nuevo –_ sonrío y comenzó a embestirla _–… Sigamos con lo nuestro_

_- Provocaría un genocidio para que nadie te toque o te observe..._

_- Le cortarías la cabeza a quién me golpee por juego, incluso _– Joe aumento en movimiento de su cadera

_- Ni tanto… -_ sonrió y rápidamente fue cambiado por jadeos cuando sintió que mordisqueaba su cuello

_- Eres suave y cálida… -_ la observó con gesto pícaro cuando la chica rodeó sus piernas aprisionándolo más _– No te basta con una velocidad moderada ¿Eh?_

_- No… - _echó su cabeza atrás y gritó cuando el movimiento comenzó a ser brusco, pero no llegaba a lastimarla, de hecho, quería más

_- ¡Ah! –_ Joe sentía que en pocos segundos explotaría _– Me es imposible aguantarme contigo_

_- Pero sabes que no nos cansamos tan rápido_

_- Eres golosa ¿Sabias? _– el chico puso sus manos alrededor de la bañera dando la última embestida

_- Si… Y lo seré siempre –_ se puso sobre él y reemplazó sus movimientos. Un par de horas fue ocupado para sólo la lujuria carnal y desatar la pasión que ambos sentían…

* * *

_- Ven acá –_ Joe tironeo de Daniela hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas

_- Pon la televisión… me aburro –_ mostró un puchero

_- Ok… -_ al inclinarse sintió una punzada sobre su pecho y lo ignoró

_-'Últimas noticias: La policía de Hollywood ha mencionado el hallazgo de la primera evidencia del Caso Lovato, se trataría de restos de piel, las cuales son suficientes para extraer muestras de ADN. Acá tenemos la declaración del oficial Cole: Hemos…'_

_- ¡Apágalo! – _exclamó la chica parándose

_- ¡Relájate! – _le hizo frente y la abrazó _– No pasará nada… - _sintió que convulsionaba debajo del abrazo _– No llores… No…_

_- No lo hago –_ Joe se sorprendió al verla sin lágrimas, sus ojos no más radiaban furia y su expresión era fuerte y decidida – _Sabía que algo me delataría… -_ sonrío con ego

_- Ni pienses todavía en eso… Aún no declaran sospechosos_

_- Verdad… -_ suavizó su gesto - _¿No es tu celular? –_ preguntó al escuchar un tono

_- A ver… -_ se acercó a la mesa del living y lo tomó _– Si… Es Diana –_ se estremeció al leer su contacto

_- Eh… ¿Quién? –_ no sabía de quién se trataba

_- La madre de la víctima _– contesto temeroso

_- ¡Anda! ¡Contesta!–_ le ordenó

_-¿Aló? –_ despegó el aparato un poco de su oído – _Lo sé… ¡Sí!... –_ Daniela escuchaba fuertes murmullos que no se les alcanzaba a entender _- ¿¡Cómo! Yo… ¡Yo no la recuerdo!... ¡A ver! No diga nada si usted no está segura –_ y cortó, dejó escapar un bufido

_- ¿Qué decía? –_ tomó su rostro para que la observara

-_ Qué haría todo lo posible con darle muerte a los culpables, que yo quedaré como un idiota frente al juicio que ella realizaría… Y mucho más, pero no le presté atención_

_- Está loca la vieja –_ sonrió con malicia, Joe sintió escalofrío ante eso

- _Debe ser… -_ recibió un mensaje. Lo leyó – _Nick quiere que encienda la televisión_

_- ¿Por…?_

_- Veamos –_ la puso en el mismo canal _- ¿Ella no es…? _– mostraban una fotografía

_- Si… Es ella –_ reconoció que aquella era la misma quién arrojó los restos de Demi al fuego

_- Oh no… -_ Joe oía que están comenzando la búsqueda de los sospechosos… Más que nada las mismísimas culpables ya que Patricia es una de ellas y fácilmente hallarían a las demás mediante de la forzada confesión que le harián…

_- Maldita sea… -_ Daniela hizo puños con sus manos _- ¿¡No pudo haber tenido más cuidado! –_ lanzó el control remoto contra la pared

_- Calma… -_ la abrazó _– Ningún crimen es perfecto, sea como sea, siempre se descubre el autor_

_- ¡Esto no fue un asesinato! ¡Podría serlo… Pero no, lo hizo por tu bien, Joe! –_ apretujaba su remera a causa de la rabia

_- ¿Y crees tú que te lo tomen así? –_ acarició su rostro y ella lo negó

_- Será mejor que me encuentren a su forma y me enfrentaré ante la justicia con buenas justificaciones…_

_- ¡No! –_ Daniela sobresaltó ante la negación de él _– Antes de perderte, prefiero hacerlo contigo –_ digo decidido

_- Obvio lo será, ya que te convertí en mi cómplice –_ rodó los ojos _– Pero tú tienes más ventajas_

_- Quiero correr el riesgo contigo – _Daniela lo iba a interrumpir, pero éste frunció el ceño y prosiguió –_ Quiero disfrutar algo de mi libertad antes de encontrarme detrás de las rejas_

_- ¿Y cómo? – _inquirió

_- Encerrémonos aquí –_ dijo Joe _– Total me da lo mismo que destruyan mi casa para buscarnos si después juntos pasaremos el tiempo en prisión_

_- Aunque tenía una mejor idea – _Joe la miró esperando una respuesta_ -… Escapemos_

_- Nada mal… _- sonrío – _Mi majestad, con usted iría hasta al ártico _– le tendió la mano con su frase poética – _Vamos, hagamos las maletas y vamos por donde nos dé las ganas_

_-… Antes que nuestra diversión acabe – _se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Sabía que Joe haría todo por ella como lo hizo por él. No estaba mal romper las reglas antes que cayeran en las manos de la justicia, por muy mala que sea. Unas locuras juntos no hace mal a nadie ¿O sí?

* * *

**Nota: **Al parecer esto aún no ha terminado xDDDDDDDDD, Para ti Daniella xP : Este tiene su final definitivo en la 4ª parte, la cual la subiré el próximo fin de semana, así que ¡Disfrutalo mientras puedas! Jkjakajkajakj! Te quiero niña exigente (¿?) Lo eres por presionarme a matar mi mente por exceso de imaginación

**PD: **Como eres loca... la última tiene demasiadas locuras que en tu vida podrías hacer xDDDDD kjakajkaj! Que así sea jeje! e_e' x)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Leiden, Holanda_**

_- ¿Qué tal?_– Daniela corrió la cortina del vestidor y mostró su vestuario

_- Oh la la_– Joe usó la expresión francesa ante su aprobación

_- ¿No crees que está muy largo?_– preguntó paseándose las manos a sus costados y observándose al espejo

_- ¿¡Qué! –_exclamó sorprendido –_ No dejaré que los demás… -_ bufó – _miren más de la cuenta_

_- ¡Uy! Se siente celos en el aire… -_rió por lo bajo

_- Mentira… -_Joe se recostó cruzando sus brazos dándole gesto de molestia

_- Ya… ¡Siguiente! –_se ocultó detrás del vestidor

_- Es sólo mía… mía –_Joe dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana por si había algo que les delatara

_-… -_

_- No permitiré que babeen por ella… Me pertenece –_soltó un risa parecida a una mueca

_- ¿Quieres que me tatúe 'Propiedad de Joe' en mi cuerpo, ah? –_apareció con otro vestido, ni largo ni corto, perfecto para su figura

_- ¿Serías capaz? –_se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura

_- Por ti… -_le observo mordiéndose el labio _– Todo… Absolutamente todo_

_- Linda… -_la besó. Cuando Joe iba a ingresar con ella al probador para hacerla suya… De nuevo, está lo detuvo

_- Hay cámaras… No quiero terminar en las noticias –_ él se largo a reír – _Y peor aún… Es que sepan a _dónde estamos y nos arresten

- Toda la razón – puso gesto de pensador _– dejemos a un lado todo el problema en que estamos metidos… Vamos a comer_

_- ¡Claro! –_saltó de la emoción, pero calló de repente – _Tendré que pagar el vestido, no quiero un ejército de policías detrás de nosotros –_ carcajeó

_- Yo pago –_se adelantó al mostrador y financió el vestuario _- ¿Ahora si?_

_- Gracias –_depositó sus labios sobre los suyos. Ingresaron a un restaurante y al rato pidieron sus respectivos alimentos, aunque aquella no llenaba todo el plato, era un centro de comida de primera clase, como para cenas tipo V.I.P

_- Está exquisito… –_Joe se atragantó al sentir como la pierna de la chica viajaba desde el muslo hasta su entrepierna

_- Si… Es verdad –_dijo en referencia a lo que estaba cometiendo

_- No querrás que grite aquí ¿O no? –_preguntó Joe con malicia

_- Hm… Sería… Divertido –_su pie hizo presión sobre su intimidad

_- ¡Ah! –_ respondió a la sensación _- ¿Quieres burlarte de mí, acaso?_

_- Oh no…_

_- Menos mal_ – suspiró

_- No eso…_- vio como miraba sorprendida por su hombro, y éste se volteo

_- ¡Diablos! Vayamos por atrás –_Ambos vieron como un par de policías neerlandeses mostraban unas fotos suyas a la gente que se encontraba. Uno de ellos los reconoció y apuntó hacia el restaurante y los profesionales entraron al lugar ganándose la mirada de los presentes… Pero ellos ya no se encontraban.

* * *

**_Isla del Sur, Nueva Zelanda _**

_- Joe… -_dijo Daniela aferrándose a su brazo

_- ¿Qué pasa? –_ se detuvo y la observó

_- ¿No crees que se nos aparecerá algún animal peligroso?_

_- Vamos… -_la animó y continuo caminando _– Si fuera así, no nos habrían cedido el paso_

_- Ah -_se golpeó la frente_ – De veras_

- Cobarde - susurró y sonrío

_- A ver… -_ lo enfrentó _- ¿Cómo me llamaste? –_frunció el ceño haciendo mueca con sus labios

_- ¡Yo no dije nada! –_alzó las manos como si dijera 'Yo no fui'

_- Joseph. Adam. Jonas –_lo apunto con el dedo haciéndole retroceder

_- Eh… -_se estremecía gracias su fulminante mirada

_- Me dijiste 'Cobarde' _

_-… -_

_- Si, me dijiste 'Cobarde', estoy segura que lo escuché –_golpeó repetidas veces su pecho con su _índice_

_- Y entonces, ¿Para qué preguntas? –_Joe soltó un 'Oh oh' cuando Daniela se sorprendió y se preparó para lanzarse encima

_- ¡Vuelve aquí! –_iba detrás suyo tirándole lodo de la zona más cerca del lago

_- ¡Atrápame si puedes! –_exclamó hasta que se tropezó con un rama y Daniela lo alcanzó lanzándose por su espalda hasta quedar a caballo

_- ¡Ja! Te alcancé –_lo besó en la mejilla y sus ojos brillaron al ver el lago

_- ¿Qué tal? –_tomó su mano cuando se bajó de él

_- Es… ¡Es precioso! –_ exclamó

_- Es una maravilla –_ambos se encontraban frente al lago Mapourika de la Costa del Oeste del país _– Definitivamente lo es_

_- Acerquémonos más –_de hecho, trotaron hasta llegar al extremo del puente. Hacia su horizonte parecía como si de un acantilado se tratara su término, su límite. Sobre esa zona flotaba neblina, a sus costados se iniciaba un ascenso de tierra la cual era adornada por arboles. Hermoso. En aquel lugar hacia un calor húmedo cuando el cielo señalaba el comienzo del atardecer con colores sobrios.

_- Veamos cómo se encuentra el agua –_tomó el antebrazo del chico, a esté le dio una vuelta y al segundo desaparecía bajo el agua

_- ¡Hey! –_se asomó a la superficie _– Wow… Está excelente, tiene un clima impresionante – _flotaba de espaldas mientras con su mano le señalaba a Daniela que fuera con él

_- Deberíamos tomarnos un baño aquí siempre –_dijo mientras nadaba hacia Joe – _Contigo… Mucho mejor –_rodeó sus piernas haciéndole frente _– Te amo…_

_-… -_se emocionó al escuchar aquellas palabras que hicieron espasmos por su cuerpo – Yo igual te amo – la besó febrilmente. Nunca antes, cuando una chica le decía aquello, lo sentía real. Era primera vez. Estuvieron en el lago por un largo tiempo hasta que uno de los guardabosques, por decirlo así, les indicó que abandonaran el agua y, al pisar tierra, la pareja se fue riéndose mientras que el otro maldecía por lo bajo.

* * *

**_Hanover, Alemania_**

_- Verde, verde… Y verde_– Joe cantaba mientras miraba por la ventana

_- No verás nada más que eso –_ se burló Daniela

_- Si sé… -_ bufó _– No estaría mal tener su propia casa allí_

_- Y tener miles de hectáreas para uno_

_- Genial… -_viajaban atreves del tren antes de llegar a la Estación Central Ferroviaria (Llamada en alemán _Hauptbahnhof_) _– Me mareé con tanta ecología_

_- ¿Desean algo? –_se les acercó un barman

_- Eh… No gracias –_ contestó Daniela

_- Un café estaría bien_

_- Vuelvo con su pedido –_ concluyó el señor

_- ¿Porqué ella me mira tanto? –_dijo la chica mirando de reojo a una que estaba en una mesa más adelante, al lado izquierda

_- No lo sé… A lo mejor cree que es imposible que esté contigo… -_se volteó a mirarla rápidamente

_- Ok… -_no lo creía, sabía que era por otra cosa

_- Pareces nerviosa_

_- Joe… No he visto las últimas noticias sobre nosotros, ¿Qué tal si esa mujer nos encontró? O que…_

_- Aquí lo tiene…_- el camarero llegó con el café

_- Gracias –_le sonrió y volvió a prestarle atención - ¿O que qué…?

- Sólo tómate tu líquido y olvidemos esto – se recostó y desvió su mirada a la ventana

_- Te amo ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?_– le regaló una de las más tiernas sonrisas

-… - le dedicó una mirada y sonrió y le indicó con una mirada a que lo siguiera. La persiguió hasta que adentraron al baño y, quién sabe cuánto rato estuvieron y cuántas quejas venían con respecto a los pasajeros. El viaje, desde ese momento duró aproximadamente 1 hora y 45 minutos. La misma mujer, quién 'acosaba' visualmente Daniela, se reunió con los guardias que iban a bordo dl transporte para decirle que en éste se encontraba la pareja que ya era perseguida hace más de 4 meses.

_- Bajemos luego –_digo Joe al divisar cómo el grupo de investigación consultaba a la gente pasajera si habían visto a ellos – _Quiero correr_

_- ¿No estás cansado?_– Daniela hizo puchero

_- Pf! Quién tomó el mando fuiste tú_ – sonrió – _Te ayudo_

_- Pero… ¡Ah!_– la chica prácticamente salió volando del tren cuando Joe corrió hasta salir del adén

- ¿A dónde vamos? – dirigió la mirada a varias partes

_- No sé… Estoy más perdida que Colón buscando la India –_el chico no pudo evitar carcajear ante el cometario y un poco más de la esquina logró ver un Hotel

_- Tranquila… Ya la encontré_

Ingresaron y pidieron la Suite matrimonial, ante la mirada curiosa de los recepcionistas tomaron el ascensor y, antes que Daniela abriera la puerta, Joe la tomó de la cintura teniéndola de frente y la cargó hasta la cama para terminar con lo que dejaron en el tren.

* * *

**_Londres, Inglaterra_**

_- __Parezco pitufa en estos taxis_ – reclamó Daniela

_- ¡Hey! No me excluyas –_ dijo Joe aferrándola más a él

- _Ya jóvenes, aquí los dejo en su destino _– interrumpió el chofer. Bajaron y Daniela financió el viaje antes de que su mirada se retuviera en el enorme palacio

_- ¿Estará la reina? –_ preguntó Joe

_- ¿Quieres joderle la vida acaso?_

_- No estaría mal –_sonrió y ambos observaron cómo en la entrada había una multitud que daba indicio que comenzaba un desfile - ¡Vamos!

_- ¡Oh dios! ¡Qué corneta más ruidosa!_– Daniela estaba al lado de la banda de música que daba la introducción al espectáculo

_- ¿Qué tal? –_Joe se posiciono al lado de uno de los marchantes e imitó sus marcas estilos militares

_- No me dejes sola –_la chica agarró su brazo y lo atrajo – Quiero una foto con ellos… Para el _recuerdo – sonrió_

_- Tengo la cámara…_- acarició su barbilla con gesto de pensador – _Y adivina cómo me ir…_

_- Eh…-_no alcanzó a emitir nada ya que el chico tomó su mano y se adentró dentro de las hileras hasta aferrarse a uno de los guardias y ambos chicos, con cara de burlas, tomaron la foto a los lados del él y, Joe carcajeándose le quitó el bastón y se largo a correr

_- ¡Qué miedo! –_dijo Daniela observando hacia atrás cómo la víctima con un par de policía los perseguían - ¡Se parece a Hulk! – reía mientras saltaba entre la gente que miraban sorprendidos la escena

_- ¡Un auto! –_exclamó Joe, se acercó al caballero que recién abría el auto y se adentró al transporte junto a la chica escaparon

_- ¡No lo puedo creer! –_gritaba Daniela ansiosa, horrorizada y feliz por lo que estaba cometiendo

_- ¡Dios! Ahora traerán a la Guardia Real para que nos capturen –_Joe manejo a una velocidad máxima, casi el triple de lo permitido en esa zona

_- ¡Cuidado! ¡Ah! –_Daniela apretujaba su brazo cuando Joe, con el volante, el auto iba de izquierda a derecha esquivando bruscamente los obstáculos _- ¡Malditas sean las calles londinenses! ¿¡Acaso no saben que son muy estrechos! –_ atropelló un carro de maníes _- ¡Más encima llueve!_

_- Carajo… -_gruño Joe al divisar por el retrovisor cuando observaba decenas de autos policiales iban tras de ambos _– Daniela, estamos acabados_

_- Aquí sí_– le dedicó un tierna mirada _– Pero más allá… Nadie nos detendrán –_captó el mensaje y en un segundo, vio todo lo que había vivido, cada una de sus imágenes retenidas en su mente, desde sus primeros pasos hasta cuando comenzó este peligro juego

_- Increíble –_Joe hizo una mueca – _Demasiado increíble… ¿Qué haré con mi gente?_

_- Joe… -_Daniela suspiró y se aferró fuertemente desde los lados de su asiento cuando Joe dio vueltas en una curva muy empinada – _Desde un principio te deje decidir si estar conmigo y sufrir mis consecuencias o irte con tu familia y quedarte callado o sino te iba dar muerte y no… Podrías, pero te arrepentirás de no haber con cumplido tu promesa –_impaciente esperó su respuesta. Joe no daba señas de resultado, sin desviar su mirada de su camino, sonrió

_- El río Támesis queda cerca –_Joe se volteó a besarla fugazmente – _En tan poco tiempo comencé con amarte con locura, contigo puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¡Soy libre!_– Daniela embozó un gesto de felicidad - _¡Éste es mi verdadero yo! ¡Un ser que daría su vida por la persona amada! – _llegaron al puente y vieron que por sus ambos extremos se acercaban carros de policías, incluso de prensa

_- Dejemos el auto al señor –_Joe detuvo el auto al centro de la construcción – _Te apuesto que se sentirá mal si lo pierde ¡Y ni siquiera nos servirá!_

_- De veras –_la pareja salió del aparato y se subieron al borde del puente – _Supongo que ésta será nuestra entrada_

_- Es nuestra entrada –_le corrigió Daniela y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Joe - _¿Listo?_

_- Contigo estoy listo para todo_– le dio un pequeño beso – _Vamos… No me quiero atrasar con nuestros planes_

_- Eres un demente_

_- Y al final termino siendo yo, también_– los guardias no alcanzaron a atraparlos, veían, incluso la gente que se acumuló en el lugar, cómo estos chicos descendían hasta el agua y ésta se la devoraba hasta no dejar rastros de ellos. Las personas tomaban fotos, los reporteros trasmitían la noticia en vivo y directo a todos los canales mundiales y la familia de los dos chicos lamentaban sus pérdidas ante lamentos y gemidos de dolor, éstos habían seguidos sus rastros desde que escaparon y no pudieron evitar ésta tragedia. Mientras tanto, la pareja, libremente podían vivir su amor, sin nada que los interpongan… Son como 2 mariposas recién nacidas después de un duro invierno… Quién dice por ahí, el amor puede conducir hasta a la más grande de las locuras y de eso, no tienen ni la menor pizca de arrepentimiento…

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Ahora si que final definitivo! Lamento la tardanza... Salí en estos días y además estuve ocupada con la lectura para el colegio :B kjakajkajkajak! Y... esperoq ue sea de tu agrado xDDD :D ¡Te quiero! ^^


End file.
